five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Diary of Bonnie
The Diary of Bonnie '''is a story owned by FunCookie and A Wikia contributor. Made only for fun! ~~~~ About Me! My name is Bonnie the Bunny. Why am I a bunny? I'm purple, for bunny's sake. I talk bunny. I see bunny. I eat bunny - well, not literally. Why can't I be the chicken? Oh wait, the chicken is a chick. Chica. Crazy Chica. So, why can't I be the bear? Freddy acts the most immature...oh wait, he's bossy...but he acts immature on stage, at least! I live in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Morning. Day. Evening. Night. I don't like it. I can never see the world! I remember when I was a little boy with limbs and hair and cool stuff, I wanted to go all over the world! Paris. Italy. Spain. Now the only place I'll ever be in is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Or maybe...I'll only see Parts & Service. Soon. I know I'm rotting. Last week a kid tore of part of my right ear. It's STILL not fixed. The repairmen never come. Maybe they used to be night guards. I attacked a night guard. I don't like it, but Freddy says "Attack them or I will make you Out of Order!" even though he doesn't work here. Foxy's Out of Order. I think he's AWESOME. He's cool. I'd like to be a fox. Well, I wouldn't like to bite a guy's head, though. You heard of the Bite of '87? Every toddler, kid, teen, adult, or old person should know about the Bite if they're reading my diary. They'd have to come in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to get it! And EVERYONE coming in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza HAS to know about the Bite. Change the subjects from pirate foxes and bites and stuff. I play guitar in the band. Electric guitar. I've seen acoustic guitar and I'd REALLY like to play acoustic. I can't play in the band now, because a kid threw a Coke can at my guitar and put a hole in it. I would have bit his head if I wasn't turned off! I love my guitar, even though I prefer ACOUSTIC guitars. SOOOOOOOOOOOOO...that is everything about me! Now I'm writing everything that is actually happening in my life. It might be quite boring - 6AM, turned off, 7AM, put on, daytime, entertain, night time, attack. Sigh. Maybe my life will be entertaining...hopefully. If Chica doesn't go mad on PIZZA! Darn, she can't even eat it and that crazy chicken would MARRY pizza! Bonnie the Bunny outtttt!!! Day 1 Hiiii! Bonnie the Bunny here. CHICAAAAAAA!!! Oh yeah, I invited Chica to write in my diary. She'll probably just write about pizza and the weird smell from Pirate Cove, but I don't really care. Wellll...I didn't invite her, she DEMANDED that I invite her. Maybe I should invite Freddy next...? Maybe not. I WIL NOUT RITE ABOWT PIZZZA AND WEARID SMEALL FRAWM PIRATE COVE BONNIE! ILL SLAHP UR FASE WIV PIZZA! TOODAI FREDDI FEALL AWFF THE STAHGE AND... That's enough, Chica. Inviting Chica was a big mistake...did you see her SPELLING? Oh. My. Gosh. Maybe inviting Freddy sounds better than I thought. Heck no actually! He just shouted at Foxy! AWESOME Foxy! Maybe Foxy could contribute to my diary entries... A thought just popped into my purple head, even though I don't have a brain any more! What if having a diary is GIRLIE??? Even though being purple is probably 100% more girlie than scribbling in an notebook. Oh no...opening time! I'll just throw my diary backstage. *throw* There! Wait, if I threw my diary, how am I still writing in it? MYSTERY! OMGGGG! I HATE TODAY! I COULDN'T EVEN PERFORM! I couldn't write in my diary, cause the workers were watching me like BIRDS! I mean hawks. I don't give a poop. I'M JUST RAGING LIKE HECK! Chica laughed at me...tomorrow she might not have a head or maybe an arm...I don't know. I just want to kill her sometimes. The REASON I couldn't perform is because my guitar is broken! I'm so angry! I just want to throw my diary at Freddy for some reason. *throws it at Freddy, retrieves it* HAHAHAHA! He practically fell over! Oh no oh no oh no...Freddy's coming over! Freddy's over here! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...wait! He wants to write in my diary! I can't believe it! What does he want to write about in my diary? Politics? Seems not... Dear Bonnie, you have a VERY pathetic mind. First, Chica is NOT crazy and I'm not bossy/immature. I didn't say "Attack them or I'll make you Out of Order!" and Foxy isn't "awesome" because he ruined our reputation! You're never going to have an acoustic guitar, too, because we can't go out to buy one, and we can't just ask or they'll be suspicious. Chica can't tie to pizza, or get married to pizza, because she is an animatronic and she can't feel love, even if she does go crazy for pizza. Writing a diary or being purple isn't girlie, and I'm not sticking up for you, just proving my point. Don't kill Chica because she is important to our band! How dare you throw this STUPID diary at me? And panic about me coming over? Anyhow, how can I even talk about politics if I don't know what they are? I have no idea how you know what they are. So, I just pointed out everything stupid in this diary. Ciao. I was going to make him stop writing, but because he's the fattest animatronic, he elbowed me away and nearly knocked me out. My diary is not stupid...right, readers? PLUS I don't understand how I know what politics is and he doesn't, because Freddy is such a bossy smarty pants. He thinks he's the President or Prime Minister or even just the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I HATE HIMMMMMMM! I didn't even attack the night guard that much even when Freddy, Chica AND Foxy called for me...because I was writing in my diary! Though I did get in the Office...well, nearly...but then the door closed and my diary was lost in the Office. I banged on the door, trying not to drain his power, so I could get my diary back. He ACTUALLY understood and let me in, but he hid under his desk anyway. Sooo...what else can I say? This was one of my daaaaayyys! I hope you enjoyed "observing" my diary and finding out about my...um, EVENTFUL, day...Bonnie the Bunny outtttttttttttttt!!!! Day 2 Hello, people of...people who are reading my diary! Well that was awkward... Today was one word. AWESOME. You know why? A lot of good, awesome reasons about my ultra good, awesome day today! First...*blush*...I can't explain. It involves Chica. I'm not, and I repeat not, mentioning that until the end of my long entry. I will probably finish it quick because although this day was good and awesome (for the 3rd time!) it was also short. Short and sweet, I guess. Soo...I got back on stage and did a huge solo! Also, guess what! I saw an acoustic guitar backstage so...if anyone tries to stop me I'll just hammer them in the head and stuff them in a new suit. Hey, I'm awesome and friendly, but if I want to do something, I do it. Even if it involves killing. And screaming. So yeah. Today I made Freddy angry! I screamed "OMG TOY FREDDY!" and he turned around, and I actually just total punched him in the face. He fell over - off stage in fact, and got bumped up and dented. Chica cheered...I guess she doesn't like Freddy after all. So I let Foxy contribute to my diary! '''To Bons, thanks for lettin me rite in your diary! I cant rally contributte that much - did I spel it rite or rong? - cause its rally borin sittin round in my Cove all day long! Thanks for sayin Im cool, your cool to. From Foxy. That was awesome...also, the only entry that I didn't scribble on. FOXY doesn't babble like Chica or lecture like Freddy, he just says...um, FOXY stuff. I don't know...like I write Bonnie stuff? I'm running out of things to say. Sooo...oh yeah! Chica just socked me in the face (punched me!) and it hurt a lot, but before I could run away and cup my face in pain and go down to my knees to cry (just exaggerating) she just...she just... She just... She just... She just kissed me! Day 3 Okay, I will NEVER dent Freddy again. You know why? Last night, I went to the window to the Office. No one was in there, and the door was opened, so I got all confused and went in. It didn't seem like anyone was in there, but then I got tackled. "You dare dent Freddy Fazbear?" the thing said. "You must die!" Then, the world faded to black and I woke up looking at myself in a mirror. And guess what? I HAVE HOLES ALL OVER MY BODY! Wait, I'm hungry now. Going to grab some pizza. Bye! Bonnie, you are a disgrace to everything I love. One of those things is the very animatronic you chose to dent. I will not put up with that. One more sin and you are history. Okay, that's confusing. I tried erasing it, but whoever wrote it used permanent marker or something like that. I tried crossing it out, but my pen shocked me, so I had to get a new one. So now I have a body that looks like Swiss cheese, a vandalized diary, and an electrical pen. Great. On the plus side, my guitar was fixed! Hooray! That's the only good thing that happened today, though... Day 4 Hi...Bonnie here. So did I mention how yesterday someone put holes in me, vandalized my precious diary and made my pen give me shocks? Just because I dented Freddy. And I still don't know who "loves Freddy enough" to give me a Swiss-cheese body, a vandalized diary and a shocking pen! Was it...Chica? I didn't mention Chica for a while. I was in shock from her k-i-s-s and then I could only just write in my diary from the amount of shock I got at night...because of the assault. Sooooo...should I talk to Chica? I don't know. Maybe I should ask her about the assault...it will be awkward...really awkward... For once in my life, I feel so, so...shy. SHY?! That is totally not Bonnie the Bunny behaviour! Quite the opposite, in fact. So should I talk to Freddy? Maybe it was Freddy who assaulted me! He does love himself, anyone could see that...but do you think he would put holes in me, vandalize my diary and make my pen shock myself? Mechanics have hammered'' and screwed at me all day, due to the holes! I just want to stuff them into new suits, but they put these metal grippy things on my thighs! They let me write in my diary as they fixed my legs, but they thought it was weird how an animatronic bunny could walk, talk and also write. It's not so weird! I used to be a human, after all...we all did. Freddy was a boy called Freddie, Chica was a girl called Mika, Foxy was a boy called Flynn and Goldie was called Gordon. I was Benjamin. That's all I could remember. And even that memory was faint. There's still the memory that is loud and clear - the pain, the suffering, the death. It makes me shiver. I don't want revenge. I'm an aspiring musician - they don't have time for stuffing. Well, I do, but only if I'm very angry. Which I am now...I want to be on stage! My guitar is fixed now! Who cares if I have holes in me? I could be Bonnie the Cheese! Day 5 We got our mail today. The bills, and two letters. The first, Freddy read out loud to all of us. ''Dear friends, My plane just landed and I'm in Paris, France! I've made some awesome new friends here, and I've seen the Eiffel Tower! A picture of it is on this postcard. Can't wait to send my next one! Your friend, Angla We've been getting postcards from her ever since she quit her job as a maid and went out to explore the world. I wish I was Angla right now, able to stand next to the Eiffel Tower! But the other letter? Freddy wouldn't show us - he wanted to keep it for himself. But something else came out of the envelope he got his letter in. It was a step-by-step guide on how to build an animatronic. Hmmm. I wonder - could this be a conspiracy? Could multiple people or animatronics been working against me? In there a secret I don't know about? It's tension! That means only one thing. I will have to sneak into everyone's rooms and offices to search for clues. Every mechanic. Every animatronic (yes, even Foxy.) Every night guard. Every single waiter, waitress, maid, and other worker in Freddy's. Even the boss. I might not come back in one piece, if I come back at all. Yes, this could be my last diary entry. Goodbye, diary. Wish me luck! You pathetic rat. You do not know who I am. No one except my dearest friends know who I am. And you are not one of my dearest friends. You are an enemy that must be defeated. I do hope you are prepared for my attempts to kill you...because there will be a lot of them. Day 6 Hi there! Bonnie the Bunny here. Why the heck am I so chirpy? They're after me. They're after me! Freddy...and...DUN DUN DUN! The diary vandalizer! I never seen him, but it must have been him...he looked...red. Foxy? No. He liked me. And he couldn't spell. I meant that kindly. I'm still not allowed to perform! Why? I just have a few bumps...I mean holes...but my guitar is fixed! Well, it might have fell off of the table in Parts & Services. Why was I in there before my time, you ask? Well...I was looking for clues! Right now I'm in...I can't remember! I'm panicking! Phone Guy's office. He died. But it's not the real 'Office' Office, where night guards guard. It's the one nobody comes in...I hope Freddy doesn't go into the Office and check the cameras. I don't know if it has a camera in this room. I'll hide under the desk! YIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSZZZZZZZZZZZSSSSSSSSS! There's a golden bear in front of me, with dark eyes. Golden Freddy, Freddy's golden twin brother. Then it dawned on me. "You dare dent Freddy Fazbear?" I remembered the words. It was a French voice, I think. Golden Freddy sounded...French. And he must love Freddy, even though they are not biologically brothers and Goldie doesn't really know Freddy and they bicker sometimes...like real brothers. I tell Goldie to go away. He looks wounded, but he does. Weirdly, it feels like he's behind me, in my head, staring at me...did he do it? I'm getting more and more sure that he was the culprit. Maybe he is, but a part of me thinks he is not capable of doing this. He is shy, lonely...would he vandalize diaries, make shock pens and put holes in me? I climb under the desk, trying to clear my head...and I leave my diary in the middle of the floor. Of course I don't notice. I heard a flash, looked up...and saw black, white and red. For a second. They snatched up the diary and teleported away. My diary! Black, white, red...who was this person? I think it had red cheeks, white skin and a black outfit. That's all I could make out. I need to get my diary back. As soon as I opened the door, it was in front of my nose. Blast. I had to shut the door quickly. Or Freddy and the black-white-red person would get me. Ha ha ha. I have turned you in circles. I will reveal myself to you..one day! I shall give you many clues instead, Bonnie...I am not the shy Golden Freddy, nor the bubbly Chica or the darling Freddy Fazbear. But one thing, whether I am Golden Freddy, Chica or Freddy Fazbear, I will kill you. I'm warning you. Be careful, or the knife will be in your throat. The knife...in my throat? One thing I'm wondering is...how did he not mention Foxy? Day 7 Why hello there...Bonnie the Bunny is here! I'm scared. Le gasp! Bonnie the Bunny...scared? But no wonder I'm scared...they're after me! DAY 7 MESSAGE I am not Foxy. I am not anyone you truly know. You have met me before, but you don't know me enough. Remember the day when the doorbell rang. Day 8 When the doorbell rang...met me before...don't know me enough...not Foxy... Who the heck is it? When the doorbell rang...it brings back memories! The letter...Freddy's letter...about to build an animatronic! The bills...two letters...one from Angla...Angla. Angla. Angla. But she's in Paris! How could she VANDALIZE my diary from Paris? And she knows us...well, she didn't talk to me much. When the doorbell rang... That rules out Chica, Goldie and Foxy. Freddy might be responsible...or at least part of the plan. I don't know who it is! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?! Who have I met before...who have I not known enough...who loves Freddy...who hates me? I don't understand. It's like a huge jigsaw puzzle - I keep getting clues and adding another piece, then something proves one clue wrong, I have to take the clue away and it gets jumbled up in the box. Then the clue bobs up again...but you can't find the matching piece! This is so irritating...but scary too. Death threats...diary vandalizations...clues...HOW?! Why me? I'm the bunny...just the purple guitar-playing bunny in the band. Think, Bonnie...make a new plan. I wrote down Freddy - might be responsible...got a letter on how to build an animatronic...''then I wrote ''Chica - might want revenge about my reaction to the k-i-s-s...''then I wrote ''Foxy - not mentioned in letters...''then ''Goldie - acts suspicious...has a French accent...is sneaky...might love Freddy since they're brothers...''then...well, that only leaves...DUN DUN DUN! ME. Me?! Do I have an evil side or something?! It could be me. Possibly. Now I'm rhyming. I don't know what I'm doing. I think I'm going insane. Crazy. Bonkers. Bats. Is it me?! I don't have a clue. This is like a sticky piece of dog poo. Help, anyone, what does this mean...I need clues, clear and clean... Day 8 (A Quick Message) You will NOT believe what I found today, diary. You just will NOT. I was snooping around, and I saw the "private" letter ''and the how-to guide. I opened the letter, and here's what it said. Freddy, Meet me at the capital city of Russia. I've enclosed two plane tickets there in the animatronic blueprint. Take that with you. Angla Hmmm...Freddy wasn't around yesterday or today. And I guess he forgot to take the blueprint. I opened that too, and a plane ticket to Russia fell out. Then, I realized something. Not only was this ticket a one-way ticket to possibly find the culprit, it was also my ticket to exploring the world. Remember when I said the only place I'd see would be Freddy's? Well, now I'll get to see Russia as well. I can't wait! Day 9 I'm in Russia! It's so cool...and cold...and enormous! I'll never find my way around here. Because I have common sense, I thought a pilot would never let an animatronic on the plane, so I hid with all the luggage. Then I got trapped, but hid behind a purple suitcase and managed to get out unnoticed. Well, I thought someone screamed, but maybe people thought they were hallucinating. One problem, I had thought. What is the capital of Russia? I asked a girl with green hair (???) what the capital is. She looked weirded out, so I just made up a big fat lie. "I have to dress up for a little kid's birthday and got stuck in the suit...sorry!" and she understood. "No worries. Anyway, the capital is Moscow. You'll have to take the bus." And I panicked because I heard that you need to pay money for buses. "I don't have any money..." I replied awkwardly...and she handed me £5! I don't think I had much money in my life! Actually I had no money ever! "Thanks so much! I could pay you back!" but she replied with "No worries, I don't mind! Bye!" so that's good. I don't know how to send stuff, post stuff...I think I got killed when I was 5, and you don't learn that stuff at 5, do you? So I caught the bus. It was only £2! Awesome! So I had £3 to spend...maybe I'd give £1 to Chica, £1 to Foxy and keep £1 to myself. Freddy was a prime suspect, so no money for him. When I got there, I saw an enormous hotel. I walked in, up to the desk. "Excuse me. My name is Benjamin, and I'm a kid's entertainer for a party. I just got stuck in costume. But, can you please tell me if there is a woman named Angla and a bear named Freddy staying here at this hotel? If they've moved on, where have they went?" I asked in my most polite voice. "Well, Angla checked out this morning with this Freddy - she had stayed for the last 2 nights, but she reported to me when she checked out that she was going to stay in a cabin with Freddy up in those snowy mountains." Yes! "Thank you." I said, walking out. Oh no! The mountains are up and up. I'll have to pretend that I don't give a poop...need...to...find...out! Day 10 I swore I saw Toy Bonnie walking into the hotel just as I left. But I guess I'm hallucinating... He's back at the pizzeria, right? So, I hiked up the mountains today. It took forever, but I did it. I guess they left or something, but I heard this: "Angla...I think someone's watching us." "Hmmm. Maybe we can discuss this at Great Britain." "How do we get there?" "I think a train, but I don't have any more money to spare." "How about you get a part-time job so you can get enough money for a train ride? I'm sure no one would find you." Then, I think they left. I saw some cash in the snow, and so I picked it up. Maybe I could purchase a train ride with this? Well, for now, until they leave, I'm going to explore everything Russia has to offer. Catch you later! Day 11 I'm back home! It took so l...o...n...g! I heard a conversation between Angla and Freddy before I went. "Hey, Angla?" said Freddy. "He is a nut. Stupid. Saw he started a diary." Angla must have knew who he meant (me!) and replied with - "I agree. And Chica? What's wrong with her? Foxy too - idiot! I love you, Freddybear." Then...then...they kissed! YUCK! I made retching noises and they spotted purple (well, that's what Freddy "said" back at the pizzaria) so I had to run like mad and turned white like the Mangle. I freaked out and overreacted, then started, like, rolling down the hill like a crazy person! Ha! I had run out of things to write, but then I saw Toy Bonnie! And Bonnette! Ugh...is he following me? Has he vandalized my diary? OMG! I just thought of something. What if he vandalized it? He hates me, calls me Withered when I still have my face (YES!) and he chased me with a door! "I'm so going to get you!" screamed that-pathetic-excuse-for-a-bunny in a girlish voice. I ran away, trying to find a weapon. Then I thought of something! I still had my electric pen along with my new one. So I held it out and he ran into it, then he fell down. Bonnette tried to get me, but I shocked her too. When I got home, there was a letter! Not for me - for "Mr Freddy Fazbear, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"! Ugh. Why does nobody send me letters? But, since I was in Russia, I couldn't collect the mail in the morning. And Freddy's still in Russia! Yes! This is my chance! Dear Freddy, My name is Colin Falcon, and I know how to dismantle animatronics. I am a mechanic, and I can find you a fresh child to kill. I can even kill them for you if you like. I know you want to dismantle that stupid, grape-coloured musician animatronic Bon-Bon, that dumb yellow duck Chic and that pathetic excuse of a fox Foxy. I know you also want to dismantle Toy Bon-Bon, Toy Chic, Toy Foxy, the Puppet and that stupid Balloon Boy. I can come to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and dismantle them, throwing them in the dump. I can also get Toy Freddy for you too. Yours sincerely, Colin Falcon EGDFcskxj hudgyusfusxy gyghyducfguEdyfhxH! Sorry, that was my error. I do that when I get angry. HOW DARE FREDDY? I need to show Chica, Foxy and the Toys! So I called a meeting. "Animatronics!" I bellowed in Freddy's microphone. They all came backstage, while I stood on the "killing" table which still had blood and mini shreds of intestines on it. "Here is the letter!" I yelled, tossing it in Chica's hands. "Pass it round, Chica!" I yelled. Chica's expression when she handed it to Foxy was upsetting. She burst into tears, her tears smudging her yellow face. The Toys tried to comfort her. Then she started shouting. "I am not a duck! I am a chicken! I am not dumb! Foxy isn't pathetic! Bonnie isn't stupid! The Toys are awesome! We need to kill Freddy!" Foxy's expression started furious and ended sad. He started to act violent, waving his hook around and stamping. "Oh, I be Cap'n Foxy and I be Freddy killer! Oh boy, when I get me 'ands on that stupid bear! 'e need to kill 'im, ye?" he shouted furiously. As the Toys and Chica started to agree (I must admit that I did too) that's when he broke down. He sobbed. "Me want to live, even though me dead already!" he sniffed sorrowfully, struggling to wipe his eyes while trying not to stab his eye with his hook. As he stopped sobbing, there was a silence. Behind us, was the dark figure of Freddy Fazbear. Day 12 Well, nothing much to say, except that I'm in the hospital. FINE, I have a lot to share, but not much time to share. First off - Freddy broke my right arm, meaning I have to write with my left hand. I've actually gotten used to it now, though. The Toys, Chica, and Foxy - all in the hospital together with me. And I got a lot of get-well cards, but here's the most interesting one: Bonnie, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Who would send me a card like that? Who needs to pay my apologies to me? And here's the signature: Get well, Miss Falcon I don't know a Miss Falcon! Who is he/she? The sister of that Colin Falcon guy? Well, it's late, and the lights are about to go off. Good night, diary. Bonnie, I don't know...I just don't know how to apologize. You're a nice guy, but I let Freddy do my thinking for me. I should've known my brother would hack into his systems, make him an awful person. It was only love that got in the way of my thinking. Bonnie, I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me? XOXO, Angla Day 13 Hi. Bonnie here. I'm very sad, even though I'm cured! And Freddy is OK again! Well, he was never OK, but he's not evil-psycho-weirdo. The reason I'm sad is...well, I did all that investigating and nearly got attacked by Toy Bonnie and EVERYTHING, for nothing! It was just Angla's brother who hacked into his systems. And Angla vandalized my diary. I will forgive her. But I will never, ever forgive Freddy, even though he was just hacked. Also, Miss Falcon payed a visit. Colin turned out to be a prisoner, and Colin gave Miss Falcon the letter and warned her not to look at it...but she did. And took it to the police. So he's got an extended sentence. Yay...? Why is it such a crime to send a letter, when he can't even do it. And we have a new animatronic! Kaylee Kanga. She's a kangaroo of course, and I guess she's from Australia, cause she's all "G'day mate?" to all the kids...and us, for a matter of fact. But she doesn't really understand our story about what happened. But I've explained it and told her to watch out for any trouble like that again. I've also told her to never be alone with Freddy, and call for me, Chica, Foxy and the Toys if you go to him. I want to look out for her...why should a new, kind little animatronic be terrified like I was? Yes, I was terrified. I need to quickly go away and do some...um, things. Like Kaylee's hanging off the Show Stage's curtain. I'll be back in a few seconds. Like, Kaylee, don't fall! Oh no...*jump*... So why the heck are you writing what you're doing, Bonnie freak? ''' Oh. My. Gosh. THIS IS GETTING ''SO '''''OLD NOW! Honestly!! If this has started again, I need to tell everyone. Even Freddy. Cause I don't think he's the culprit this time. Or Angla. No "suspicious" mail has been for anyone, no clues. Freddy hasn't done one of his staring-into-space thing when he thinks of stuff. Guess what. There's a new maid. Jessica. She is b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l. Brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin. Freddy said animatronics couldn't feel love ages ago, but I think we still can. We still have hearts. It's just that metal grips are clinging to them. Ouch. Let's change the subject before I go painfully red in the face. So we are fully booked up until June 5. I won't get much time to write in my diary. So my entries will be short and sweet. But it's nearly the end of May, so yay! Fabulous! So bye. Day 14 Today is June 8, and it was special. At least, it was for me. First off - Angla came to visit! :D It felt like a long time since I ever saw her. Also, I found out that the previous "vandalism" was me critiquing myself. Whoops! I learned that Colin had several warrants for him before he was arrested. Why is that? Colin Falcon is the Purple Guy! Dun-dun-duuuuuuun! No, really, Angla told me. Plus, it's all over the news. Google it if you don't believe me. Then, we learned that we were all getting a month off and the Toys would fill in for us. Hooray! A vacation is just what I need to relieve all the stress from the past few weeks. Finally, Jessica was smiling and waving at me. It might seem not too special, but it was for me. And guess what? We're getting a new night guard. The last guy quit. The new one is a girl named Ellen Endivisor. From what I've heard, she once worked as a mall security guard, so she's really experienced. And she doesn't put up with nonsense. This one is a rumor, though. It goes that she brings pistols to work. Maybe I should warn everyone, just in case. Well, it's certainly been eventful today. And of good things, too. Well, Bonnie the bunny ouuuuuuuuut! Category:Stories